My New Family
by xxxNightcoreSaberxxx
Summary: Lucy barely escapes death because her friend saves her but what happens when she makes it out alive and he doesn't. She lives in guilt Doranbolt and Lahar take care of her and become her family, but she believes that she doesn't deserve one. How will she get over this and find a new family with Doranbolt, Lahar, and a guild. For the The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge!


Lucy's P.O.V

I can feel the wind rushing past my face; I can hear my laughter as if it's echoing off the crowded streets. In the background someone screams at me, "Hey! Stop right there you delinquent!" I keep running and ignore him. That's when I heard them coming. I automatically look around I know the magic council finally caught up. I stop in front of them they pull me away. That's when I see him Lahar. It's amazing what they'll do just to get their test subject back. I spit in his face. That's when hear him laughing, "Doranbolt!" I scream he smiles at me and tells them to let me go. I run up to him and give him a hug. He laughs at my actions and ruffles my hair. He turns to Lahar and says, "You're too rough on her. She's just playing around she doesn't know better this is her first time out here." Lahar looks at me and then at Doranbolt again and sighs, "I wouldn't be getting mad at her if she had given back all that she stole." He looks at me and I hide behind Doranbolt. Doran bolt looks at me. I sigh and give the man everything I stole from him some of the things he didn't even know I stole. He smiles at me and looks at Lahar and back at me and says, "Ok now who wants to go home and eat ramen!" I cheer and scream "Me! Me!" He chuckles and says, "Then come on."

(The next day) Lucy's P.O.V

I watch as the sun starts to come up and replace the moon. I love the sun it's so bright and beautiful. It fills the world with light. It says hello and smiles at you when you walk by, but the moon just looks at you and turns around its shy and quiet it doesn't like talking to people it's not that kind of person. I hear someone start to walk toward me I turn and watch as Lahar comes and sits next to me. I look back at the sun and enjoy the silence. We stay like that for a few minutes when all of a sudden he says something that surprises me, "What happened to you in that place? Why do you think you're our test subject?" I don't turn and look at him I just tell him, "You're always sticking needles in me and running tests of course I'm going to feel like a test subject." He looks over at me, "We do that so they won't take you away and trap you. So they won't treat you the same way those horrible people treated you. Oh and by the way who's Natsu?" I freeze. I can feel my body turn ice cold my Blond bangs cover my chocolate brown eyes and hide the crystal clear tears running down my face. He frowns and pulls me closer to him. He holds me while I cry. When I catch my breath I tell him, "Natsu was my only friend there. He's the only reason I'm still alive and here. He's the reason I escaped." He looked at me and asked, "Where is he now?" I frown and look at the rising sun shining in the red and orange sky and say, "He died while trying to get out he sacrificed himself for me. If he hadn't stopped them I wouldn't be here. If only I had been faster. If only I was stronger than he would be here with me still." Lahar turns me around and asks me, "Do you want to join a guild?" I look at him surprised right before I can say anything he tells me, "I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just saw how you always look at the guild members. You always have a look of jealously." I stare at him and smile, "I would love to join a guild." He smiles back at me, "Then let's go tell Doranbolt." That's when I hear him walking over to us. "Sounds like fun I'm amazed you thought it up Lahar." I chuckle and Lahar shoots death glares at Doranbolt as he walks up to us. Doranbolt smiles and says, "Well what are we waiting for… lets go have an adventure and find out what guild you're joining."

Doranbolt's P.O.V

I turn around look at Lucy and say, "Welcome to Lamia Scale!" she smiles at me and chuckles. I smile back at her and teleport right in front of her and Lahar. Lahar wasn't paying attention so when he turned around he had to stop himself from cursing at me. Lucy and I burst out laughing while he starts to lecture us. That's how we are when we walk in to the guild. Everyone looks at us surprised. I watch as Master Ooba walks toward us. She automatically walks toward Lahar. She asks him, "What are you doing here?" he looks at her and says how we're showing Lucy all the guilds so she can see if she wants to join one. Master Ooba says ok and calls over two people and tells them to show us around. One of them is a guy the other is a girl. The guy says his name is Lyon Vastia he has short white hair and he's wearing a short, high-collared tunic, which is dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; the tunic's collar is left slightly open. His shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots. The girl says her name is Chelia Blendy. She's a petite young girl. She has blue eyes and has a somewhat innocent and childlike expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She wears a pale blue mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on her left breast and an "X" on her right. She wears short white gloves coupled with orange wristbands, on top of a longer pink fabric that reaches her upper arms and is kept in place by armbands that match the ones on her wrists. For hosiery, she has long black stockings and white leg-warmers atop black shoes. They both smile at us and show us around. I look at Lucy she looks so amazed at everything especially the fact that they're like a family. (At a hotel after seeing Lamia Scale Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid Heel) I look around the room it has red walls and a gold carpet. There are three beds lined up next to each other. Each bed has a black bed sheet and red pillows. I turn to Lucy and say, "This looks like you're but more bright. You most feel right at home here."

She scowls at me and picks the bed closest to the window. She walks out on to the balcony I know something is wrong she's been quiet since we came from seeing the guilds. I follow her out onto the balcony Lahar behind me. She doesn't turn around to look at me she just asks, "Is it ok for me to join a guild?" I look at her confused and ask her, "Why wouldn't it be?" She turns and looks at me she says one thing, "Drunken Whaler." I stare at her confused "What?" "Have you ever heard that song?" I nod my head, "Imagine actually doing that to people." She looks at me straight in the eyes, "That's why they called me 'Angel of Death'. That's why they were scared of me." I look at her surprised. She smiles at me sadly and sings, _What will we do with the drunken whaler  
What will we do with the drunken whaler  
What will we do with the drunken whaler  
Early in the Morning  
Way hey and up she rises  
Way hey and up she rises  
Way hey and up she rises  
Early in the morning  
Stuff him in a sack and throw him over  
Stuff him in a sack and throw him over  
Stuff him in a sack and throw him over  
Early in the morning  
Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner  
Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner  
Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner Early in the morning  
Way hey and up she rises  
Way hey and up she rises  
Way hey and up she rises  
Early in the morning  
Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol  
Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol  
Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol  
Early in the morning  
Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver  
Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver  
Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver  
Early in the morning  
Way hey and up she rises  
Way hey and up she rises  
Way hey and up she rises  
Early in the morning_

(At Sabertooth) Lucy's P.O.V

I stare at the huge guild in front of me it's amazing and beautiful. I watch as a boy with black hair as dark as the night, and ruby red eyes holding a green exceed with a pink frog suit on. Next to him is a boy with blond hair as bright as the sun he has ocean blue eyes, and has a red exceed with a vest sitting on his head. They both welcome us to Sabertooth. The boy with black hair said his name was Rouge. We stay behind the group and talk. I end up telling him about my past and all that I did. All the people I killed in that horrible place and how I don't deserve to join a guild to be part of a family. He looks at me sadly "They made you do that they cornered there was nothing else you could've done. It's not your fault it's theirs. You do deserve to join a guild to become part of a family, and I hope that's our family but if it isn't then I'll go visit you no matter what guild it is." I smile at him and he smiles back at me. "Hey you guys hurry up our tour is over!" we both turn around and look at him. I start to walk away and say bye, but deep down I know this isn't goodbye I know that this is my family. (At Fairy Tail) "Welcome!" we're automatically greeted by everyone in the guild after the tour and everything I have till tomorrow to chose what guild I want to join what family I want to become a part of, but even without the extra day I already know who I'm going to chose. (The next day) All the guild masters are there. I stand in front of them in between Lahar and Doranbolt. Doranbolt and Lahar both look at me and ask, "What guild are you going to join?" I smile and look at all them while saying, "I loved all the guilds. You were all so nice to me but I did chose one guild that I really feel at home with and I want join that guild is Sabertooth." Sting looks at me surprised but puts on a big grin and says, "Then let's go Blonde." I scowl at him but laugh that's when a flying exceed crashes into me and screams, "YAH! Pretty lady is going to be a part of our family!" I look down and smile at the exceed. I look around find an unusual shadow and smile. "Hi Rouge." He comes out of his shadow and smiles at me "Hey." I automatically know that I'm going to be ok and that I'm forgiven for everything that I did and I can forget the past.


End file.
